Council of Creators Episode 26
Indominus and the Mysterious Creator is the 26th episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot It was a pretty normal day at the bar, and the Council of Creators were simply hanging out going about their usual lives. SuperNerd was training and sharpening his skills, Cdr and BRK were binge watching various Ultraman series, Scooby was likely concocting some horribly morbid yet also amusing Kaiju, Mosufan and Koopa were on the internet, looking at memes and such, Wolfzilla was drawing, and that only left one member unaccounted for, Indominus. The group was fairly occupied, and hadn't noticed their friend's departure. Wolf, looking up from whatever she was drawing, noticed this and asked the rest of the group. "Hey guys...where's Indominus?" The Creators gradually stopped what they were doing, and after slicing a training robot in half Nerd replied "Yeah, you're right. He doesn't seem to be around." Nerd then shrugged, "whatever he's the least hot one here anyway" however Scoobs said "you're right, where has he gone?" "Yee" interjected Mosu. "He's been randomly disappearing for a while now." "Hmm" thought Koopa, "perhaps he's gone to see that mysterious person he's been talking with on the phone for quite some time now." Cdr, who not-so-secretly shipped every member of the Council with someone or thing, immediately raced with possibilities that would result in his next OTP. "Maybe Indominus has a girlfriend." Cdr said. "I always thought he was gay" said BRK. Cdr smiled sinisterly, "that just makes things even more interesting." "Please stop" said Scoobs. "Fine" replied Cdr. "Anyways we should follow Indominus's tracking signal and find out where he is." "Tracking signal?" asked Wolf. "Yeah, I can track all of you. Deal with it." replied Cdr. "So can I." admitted Nerd. "Stalkers" said Mosu. "In the word of Mosufan," Cdr replied. "Yee." "Guys we should go now, we have to find Indominus" said Koopa. "Koopa's right let's go" said BRK. The Creators were about to leave the bar when Hokuto Black King stopped them for a moment. "Wait a second" he said, "How about I join you on this venture to locate your missing comrade". The Creators all looked at each, "Why not" said Nerd, "Alright then," replied Black King, The Creators exited the bar with Hokuto Black King calling behind "I'll be right with you! I just have to take care of something." And when he was sure the Creators were out of earshot, Black King pulled out a phone and called someone. "Do you have eyes on the target". "Yeah, we can see him" the person on the other end replied. "Good" Hokuto Black King. "He's the weakest member of the Creators, you should be able to take him out. If you fail, worry not, I have something else in mind.." And with that, Hokuto Black King hung up and went to follow the Creators. Indominus, contrary to expectations, was actually in no danger at all. He had assumed his latest form, the one the Creators preferred the most because 1) it was not related to whatever his current wikia profile picture was and 2) because it actually represented what he was rather than being an existing character. Indominus's new form was a somewhat differently colored Indominus Rex, with "2016" written on his sides in red. And no, it was not hyper realistic blood. Anyway, Indominus was talking with an unknown person, about a variety of things most of the other Creators wouldn't care about, like RWBY, Steven Universe, Neptunia, memes, and ranting about the Five Nights At Freddy's movie, although the latter he had managed to get the other creators involved in, causing the entire team, minus Wolf and Koopa, to go into a full blown rant that lasted about an hour or so. Anyways, Indominus continued to talk about these things with his friend, however on the roof of the building across from them, a figure could be seen looking down at them with binoculars. It turned out that this was an Alien Nackle. He was holding a sniper rifle and atop the roof alongside an Alien Mephilas, an Ace Killer, and a Mecha Baltan. "Sir, I have eyes on the target, I can take the shot" said the Nackle to the Mephilas, the leader. "Good" replied the Mephilas. "Our client wants him dead, and remember, we have to be clean about this. There can't be any evidence." "Understood" said the Nackle, lining up his weapon to take a shot at Indominus. The Nackle fired, but Indominus managed to duck in the nick of time. "Get down, now!" Indominus told his friend, as the two ducked again to dodge the incoming shots from the Nackle. Indominus and his friend managed to get out of the house and into the road, but waiting for them was a Ragon, Kemur Man, Thunder Darambia, and a King Pandon. The Kaijin and Kaiju prepared to attack the group as Darambia cracked his knuckles and said "This outta be fun" before King Pandon, impatient and a bit hotheaded, lunged in at Indominus. The Creator was however easily capable of fending off the Kaiju, and soon tail whipped King Pandon away. Darambia took this oppurtunity to blast Indominus with his electrical beams, while Kemur Man and Ragon went in to attack, Ragon also firing his beam at Indominus's friend, knocking him unconscious. "No!" yelled Indominus, as he began to attack all four Kaiju at once, fending them off to the best of his ability. Indominus managed to knock down the group of Kaiju and tried to get to his friend. "Are you ok, he asked?" However in this moment, the four Kaiju had taken the oppurtunity to corner Indominus, and were preparing to attack, with all four charging up their respective projectile attacks. Luckily however, the Creators arrived on the scene, and prepared to attack the group of Kaiju, until Hokuto Black King charged at the opposing group, grabbing Darambia and putting the Kaiju into a headlock while holding off King Pandon with his other arm, also tail whipping away Kemur Man. Black King then flipped Darambia, tossing the Kaiju to the ground before punching him. King Pandon went in for an attack but was tail whipped to the side. Ragon also attempted an attack but was easily tossed aside. "To hell with you evil-doer!" said Hokuto Black King, blasting the Ragon into oblivion with his Hell Magma. The Kemur Man was shocked by this, and stepped back, before also being blasted to death. The Darambia and King Pandon attempted to retreat, but Hokuto Black King would not allow them to leave, grabbing both by their backs and tossing them over. Black King was about to finish them when Cdr, who had transformed into Jack form for combat, stopped him. "That's enough B-King. You did good". "Besides" said Nerd, pulling out his sword (no that does not have a double meaning you perverts) and holding it up to Darambia's neck. "Why are you attacking my friend and...this guy." "This guy? What do you mean guys he's one of us" said Indominus. "I'm sorry what?" Scoobs said "None of us have ever met this guy." "Yeah," said Indominus, "Introduce yourself" he said to his friend. "Hello my fellow Creators, I'm Tacozilla99." "Fellow...I have no idea who this guy is." said BRK. "Allow me to explain," said Taco. "I was one of the original members of the Council, before Indominus met any of you, or you decided on a name for your group." "What...how?" asked Nerd. "Indominus actually had an idea like this before, and I was the first person he asked. We went on a few adventures before I decided to take a less active role as a Creator and when you all became a team." "Ok" said Scoobs, "So how come we haven't noticed any of your universes or anything." "Simple." said Tacozilla, "I only ever made one Kaiju." "Ah" replied Scoobs. "Makes sense I suppose." "Now then," said Taco. "We should deal with the rest of our attackers". "Good idea," said Indominus, "and I think I have a plan". Indominus and Tacozilla began whispering to one another while the other creators decided to interrogate the two remaining Kaiju from the mercenary group. "So," said Nerd, his sword still around Thunder Darambia's neck "Why were you trying to kill our friend." "Why do you think?" Darambia replied. "Someone paid us to" "Who!" asked Mosu. "I'm afriad that's classified butterfly" said King Pandon, who was being held down by Koopa and BRK. Scoobs went up to King Pandon and grabbed both of the Kaiju's necks "Tell us!" he yelled. "Woah Woah, Easy Scooby." said Cdr. "Wait a minute" Wolf said. "Indominus is gone again, Tacozilla to." "What?" said Cdr. "C'mon, let's go we gotta catch up with them". The Creators released the two Kaiju and left. Meanwhile, the other four mercenaries were still at the top of the roof. The Mephilas was attempting to contact the rest of the group, unaware of their fate. "Hello? Hello!" said the Mephilas into a walkie-talkie. "Ragon! Darambia! Come in! Hello! Pandon? Kemur?" "Forget it" said the Nackle. "They've probably been taken out." The Mephilas slammed down the walkie talkie and looked at the Nackle. "He's probably right" interjected Mecha Baltan. "So much for the weakest member of the Creators" added Ace Killer. However, the group is attacked form behind by a purple atomic beam. "What the hell!" exclaimed Ace Killer, preparing to fight whatever had attacked them. However he was simply smacked aside by seemingly no one, an unseen assailant. The Mecha Baltan began firing his weapons, but missed and was soon pounced by whatever had attacked them. The Mephilas was unfazed by this, although the Nackle was somewhat worried. "As I had expected" the Mephilas said. "I did my research on you. I always get to know my target. Camouflage right? Something to do with cuttlefish DNA?". Indominus made himself visible. "You guessed it ". He said. "Fool" replied the Mephilas, blasting Indominus with his Grip Beam. However, Indominus's new form was quite agile and he easily dodged the attack. The Mephilas went in for another blast when all of a sudden, Taco appeared on the roof and punched the Mephilas in the face, knocking him off of the roof. This left only the Nackle, who prepared his pistol. "I'll admit, you're good, but I've faced tougher customers than you." As the Nackle was about to shoot, a voice could be heard saying "Could those customers maybe have been...Ultras?" It was Cdr, and he flew right in, kicking the Nackle with his Meteor Kick and knocking him down. The other Creators soon also made their way onto the roof. "Thanks" said Indominus, "but we got this." Mecha Baltan and Ace Killer got up, but both were quickly slice clean in half by Indominus's beam, a carry over from his Shin Godzilla form. The Nackle was shocked by this turn of events, and tried to escape, but was grabbed by Taco and thrown off of the roof into a nearby building. "That'll teach you to try and shoot at me and my friend!" he said. The Nackle tried to get back to his feet, but was killed by Hukoto Black King, who had grabbed the alien's pistol and used it to finish him. "Couldn't have that scoundrel trying to attack you again." he said. The Mephilas then teleported in front of the group. "I'll admit, you're good. But I'm not one to be beaten". The Mephilas started to charge up his finisher attack, a giant ball of energy from his hands. However as the Mephilas raised this energy ball above his head, Indominus blasted forth his beam again, shooting a hole right through the Mephilas's chest. The Mephilas looked down at this fatal wound as the energy ball began to dissipate. "I...I.." he managed to choke out before falling dead and exploding. "Damn" said Nerd. "That was a hot battle." Indominus was fairly exited that he actually got to do something for once. "Did you guys see me that was awesome!" he exclaimed. "Yeah" said Koopa "Nice work Indominus". "Thanks!" said Indominus. "Well my friends" said Tacozilla, "I'm afraid I must bid you farewell." The Creators said their goodbyes to Tacozilla as he went off into the night. The Creators returned to the bar to continue talking about the battle that had taken place, and while preparing some drinks Hokuto Black King whispered to himself. "Excellent....they trust me, all is going according to plan my masters." "C'mon B-King where are those drinks!" said BRK. "I'm coming!" said Black King, as he went to serve the Creators. However, in a nearby alleyway, King Pandon and Thunder Darambia, the only survivors of the mercenary group, were on the run from the police and the Creators. "Alright," said Darambia "I think the coast his clear." All of sudden, a mysterious human figure walked out from the darkness. "Who's that!" asked King Pandon. The two prepared for a fight, but were quickly slashed with the assailant's knife and killed, exploding as they died. The mysterious figure held his knife by his side, before saying only one thing. "Reddo Fight." Characters Featured Council of Creators * Indominus Rex 2016 * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * BRK * Koopa * Mosufan2004 * Wolfzilla * Tacozilla99 Mercenary Group * Alien Mephilas * Alien Nackle * Ace Killer * Mecha Baltan * Thunder Darambia * King Pandon * Ragon * Kemur Man Others * Hokuto Black King * Hokuto Black King's "masters" (Black King is shown to be communicating with them at the end of the episode) * Unknown attacker. Trivia * This episode marks the first time in the series that Indominus has been given a major role as the main character of an episode, as well as featuring the debut of the mysterious Creator known as Tacozilla99, a reference to a user of the same name that is an admin and b-crat on this wiki, but most of the users are unfamiliar with him. However, Indominus was one of two main protagonists in the 16th episode, alongside Scoobydooman90001. * This episode also furthers the Hokuto Black King subplot. * Mostly jokingly, this episode was originally intended to entail the Creators visiting Universe 372, as KingOfKretaceous, the universe's creator stated that this universe was inaccessible by any means, which to most of us here is a more of a challenge than a statement. Obviously, the episode was changed to focus on Indominus. * This is the only episode for far (to my knowledge) to take place completely in Universe 1, and make no reference to other universes in the FMK multiverse, aside from Hokuto Black King, who although from Universe -1, is a recurring character. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Aetherium Arc